Jack Frost
by Dardanella
Summary: Mereka sama-sama lahir di musim dingin. Bedanya sang gadis lahir di bawah cahaya terang sedang sang pria di balik bayangan. Hinata menyukainya dan menyebutnya Jack Frost. Seorang penyendiri, pemberontak tanpa sebab, sarkastik dan nakal. Roh kenakalan dan kekacauan. Tapi ini Jack Frost yang berbeda. Seorang yang tenang, pragmatis, berjiwa kuat dan loyalitas.


_**All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**no exception.**_

_**Jack Frost © Dardallena**_

_**Warnings!**__ All standard applied especially crack pair._

_**TOBIRAMA - HINATA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pegangannya pada setir melemas seiring perjalanan roda mobilnya yang melewati jalan yang telah senggang sore ini. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu meski matanya tetap fokus pada jalan di depan. Sesekali ia berdecak di balik punggung tangannya sembari memejamkan mata.

Tak pernah ia sekacau ini bahkan saat kembali pulang dari kantornya. Tanpa jas yang kini terlempar di bangku sebelah, lengan kemeja yang disingsingkan sesiku, kancing teratas yang dibuka serta dasi yang longgar. Untuk hari ini saja ia melepas nama tengahnya—perfeksionis—yang selalu tersemat sepanjang waktu.

Selalu tenang dan stabil dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah. Jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebih sekalipun emosi berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Selalu menampilkan wajah dingin dan jemawa bila di khalayak ramai, baik relasi atau rivalnya. Tapi untuk hari ini saja—ya hari ini saja. Tobirama bahkan tak bisa mengontrol emosi di wajahnya saat berhadapan dengan Uchiha.

Di pertemuannya mereka tadi siang yang memang tugasnya menemani sang kakak. Ia kembali harus bertatap muka dengan Uchiha bersaudara itu. Mereka masih sama seperti terakhir kali bertemu. Mendominasi dan mengkonfrontasi. Tipikal Uchiha.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanannya ia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi para Uchiha itu. Ya tentu saja yang tidak akan membuat sang kakak memperdebatkannya tentang tidak adanya suatu hal apapun yang akan menimbulkan masalah baru karena ketersinggungan di pihak Uchiha. _So complicated!_

.

.

.

Hinata tahu tindakannya akan menimbulkan kecemasan dan amarah sang ayah tapi ia ingin sekali ini saja melanggar. Ingin _bebas_, dalam artian pergi tanpa pengawalan. Menyelinap sepulang sekolah meninggalkan mobil yang menjemputnya, mengelabui mereka yang menunggu sampai mereka sadar sang nona telah menghilang. Ia akan menghadapi ayahnya nanti dan mungkin akan mengajukan beberapa hal yang ia inginkan, toleransi dari ayahnya. Ia tak peduli ayahnya akan meledak seperti apa nantinya.

Tapi lihat! Ini sepadan dengan aksinya.

Berjalan di jalan setapak sambil matanya mengeliling ke segala arah. Menikmati udara sore hari sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah taman kota yang biasanya hanya ia lihat ketika dalam perjalanan.

_Hei ini menyenangkan!_ Ini awal yang bagus dan mungkin ia akan menyelinap lagi pada hari Minggu nanti agar lebih leluasa menikmati hari bebasnya, sepanjang hari.

Dari dulu ia ingin sekali saja bisa bepergian kemanapun _sendiri._ Merasakan aktivitas seperti orang-orang biasa lainnya. Pergi ke tempat yang biasa teman-temannya datangi. Dan segala hal yang belum pernah ia temui selama ini.

Ditengah-tengah pikirannya yang penuh akan rencana-rencana menyenangkan matanya menangkap seorang bocah laki-laki seusia sekitar 9 tahun yang sedang memainkan sebuah harmonika. Tanpa perintah otaknya sepasang kaki miliknya mulai mendekati si anak yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan alunan merdu itu sampai si anak mengakhirinya.

Dan sebuah tepuk tangan ia berikan pada si anak yang seketika berjengit kaget mengetahui ada orang yang mendengarkan permainan harmonikanya di taman yang sudah sepi ini.

"Wah... _sugoi!_" pekiknya diiringi senyum manis yang membuat si anak merona.

"Mmm k-kakak siapa?" Hinata mengulurkan tangan "Nama kakak Hinata. Kamu?"

"Aku Kichiro" menjabat tangan Hinata "Kenapa kakak belum pulang? Ini sudah sore."

Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di mulut "Harusnya kakak yang bertanya kenapa kamu masih belum pulang?"

Kichiro memasukkan harmonikanya kemudian mengambil sebuah bungkusan makanan.

"Aku akan pulang setelah memberi Shiromaru makan" kemudian Kichiro tersenyum cerah. Hinata mengangkat alisnya "Shiromaru? Siapa?" mungkinkan.

"Aa dia temanku" si anak tersenyum sebelum melanjutkannya, "Dia putih dan manis" _ah gadis kecil rupanya,_ pikir Hinata. Namun kata-kata selanjutnya membuatnya bingung "Tapi dia sedikit nakal dan suka memanjat pohon bila sudah merajuk" gadis kecil macam apa yang bertingkah seperti itu, batin Hinata.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya dia itu—"

"Ah itu dia!" pekikan Kichiro memotong pertanyaan Hinata. Telunjuknya ia arahkan pada sebuah objek dekat semak samping jalan setapak. Kemudian ia berlari diikuti Hinata yang didera rasa penasaran tinggi.

Dan setelah hampir mencapai tujuan Hinata segera memelankan laju larinya. Kini ia tahu kenapa bisa 'dia' suka memanjat pohon bila sedang merajuk. Hah! Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya 'dia' itu—

—seekor KUCING? Anak kucing.

Tapi kemudian ia langsung tersenyum lebar mengetahuinya. Ia suka kucing, suka sekali. Ia pernah dulu meminta diijinkan memelihara seekor kucing namun tentu saja ditolak oleh Hiashi dengan alasan bulu binatang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Diiringi rasa kecewa Hinata menerimanya dengan kepatuhan.

.

.

.

**_Jack Frost © Dardanella_**

.

.

.

Matahari di ufuk barat membiaskan warna khasnya membaur jadi satu dengan warna biru kelabu langit sore. Menjadi latar yang indah untuk iring-iringan awan _Altostratus Lenticularis_ dan kawanan burung yang pulang menuju sarangnya.

Di sisa waktu sore itu Hinata habiskan berbincang dengan teman baru kecilnya sehabis memberi makan Shiromaru. Sampai akhirnya makhluk berbulu itu terlepas dari belaian Hinata di pangkuannya untuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu dan berhenti di tengah jalan.

Di tempat lain mobil melaju sedang tak menyadari keberadaan makhluk kecil berbulu yang masih asyik dengan benda baru temuannya. Sampai seorang gadis melintasi dan berhenti di depan diikuti anak kecil lainnya. Seketika si pengemudi menginjak rem menimbulkan suara decitan mengikis roda mobil hingga...

**Bruk!**

Pria bersurai abu-abu segera melepas _seat belt_ dan keluar ketika menyadari ia menabrak sesuatu. Ia melihat gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang bangkit membawa anak kucing kecil digendongannya. Apalagi sekarang?

"_Go-gomenasai_ tuan, _hontouni gomenasai!" _gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu membungkuk berulang kali. Siku sampai telapak kanannya lecet dan sedikit berdarah, ia meringis sambil melihat keadaan kucing kecil yang sekarang mulai mengeong. Tobirama memijat pelipisnya.

Selanjutnya anak kecil satunya mulai mengambil alih kucing itu dan menanyakan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sampai dering ponsel terdengar. Milik gadis itu. Ia hanya melihat siapa dan wajahnya berubah panik saat tahu siapa sang penelpon sambil melihat keadaan yang mulai gelap.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Tobirama. Dia baru menyadarinya bahwa si gadis mengenakan seragam _Horikoshi Gakuen_. Sekolah yang tak semua orang bisa masuk sembarangan kecuali ia anak pengusaha, artis atau atlit berbakat. Jelas gadis ini bukan gadis dari kalangan biasa.

"Hinata-_neechan_ kenapa?" tanya si anak kecil di sampingnya. Hinata bingung, sekarang ia menyesali acara menyelinap pertamanya. Bukan karena takut akan kecemasan ayahnya, itu ada diurutan kedua. Tapi yang ia sesalkan adalah karena ia tak tahu di mana ia tepatnya sekarang dan bagaimana caranya ia pulang. Ia tak tahu tempat pemberhentian bus di sini.

Tobirama yang melihat kecemasannya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pulang sekaligus rasa tanggungjawab karena menabraknya.

"Tak apa _neechan,_ aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pantiku ada di dekat sini." Si anak itu menjawab tatapan Hinata yang mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata membalas Tobirama dengan anggukan. Tobirama membukakan pintu, menyingkirkan jas miliknya dan menaruhnya di kursi belakang.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata berdua dalam mobil bersama seorang pria selain ayahnya, supir dan sepupunya Neji. Di dalam mobil Hinata hanya menunduk sambil memegang sikunya yang terluka. Suasana ini membuatnya canggung apalagi saat membaui aroma di dalam sini, bukan dari perfume mobil tapi milik si pria yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

Aroma _aqua_ berpadu dengan lemon dan... bergamot? serta campuran lainnya. Sangat maskulin dan Hinata menyukainya.

"Kemarikan lenganmu" patuh Hinata mengulurkannya. Lantas Tobirama mengusap sapu tangan yang sebelumnya dibasahi air hati-hati membersihkan debu dan darah dari luka lecet itu. Hinata menegang. Ini pertama kalinya pula ia disentuh oleh orang lain selain ayahnya, sepupunya dan pelayan wanitanya.

Tangan itu besar, kuat namun memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Dan ketika ia menengadah ia menahan napasnya sesaat. Wajah pria—paman itu dekat sekali sehingga ia bisa merasakan napas pria itu menerpa kulit tangannya yang sedang dibersihkannya. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika aroma pria itu semakin terasa di penciumannya.

Matanya menjelajah sosok dihadapannya ini. Pria ini tegas ditambah dengan otot-otot lengannya yang dapat Hinata lihat di balik lengan kemeja yang digulung sesiku, bahunya lebar tegap, kulitnya putih dengan rambut _shaggy_ abu-abu yang berantakan. Hinata menyukainya.

Semua yang dimiliki pria itu mengingatkannya pada _Jack Frost, _tokoh fiksi favoritnya. Seorang yang bisa memanipulasi es dan salju, identik dengan musim dingin favoritnya.

Hinata terkesiap saat Tobirama membalas tatapannya. Wajahnya kini merona saat satu hal lain ia dapatkan dan terus ia sebutkan berulang kali dalam otaknya.

_**Jack Frost**_** bermata _crimson_ menawan.**

Hinata menyukainya, sangat. Setidaknya ada warna lain selain biru, putih dan abu-abu perak. Hinata bahkan lupa akan kegugupannya. Matanya kini hanya tertumbuk pada milik si pria yang sama memperhatikannya di kedua bola mata mutiaranya. Tobirama hapal siapa saja pemilik manik unik tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Hinata terhempas ke alam sadarnya. Rona merah di kedua pipinya semakin memekat. "Mmm Hyu-hyuuga Hinata" sudah ia duga.

Hyuuga, salah satu kolega bisnisnya. Tobirama pernah mendengar bahwa sang pioner Hyuuga memiliki pewaris putri. Mungkinkah gadis ini?

"Aku Tobirama" memperkenalkan diri sambil membubuhi antiseptik ke luka Hinata dari kotak P3K yang ia ambil tadi. "Setelah pulang nanti obati ulang lagi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Hinata tak mendengarkan yang terakhir, ia terlalu sibuk dengan hal baru lagi yang ia dapatkan.

_**Jack Frost**_** bermata **_**crimson**_** menawan ini bernama Tobirama.**

Begitu terus ia mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar si _Jack Frost-_nya ini sudah mengetahui di mana letak rumahnya. Tobirama pernah sekali ke kediaman mewah Hyuuga bersama Hashirama membahas kerja sama mereka. Jadi ia sudah tahu.

.

.

.

**_Jack Frost © Dardanella_**

.

.

.

Memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah Hinata mengarahkan Tobirama untuk berbelok ke kanan setelah melewati persimpangan kedua. Tobirama hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu.

Saat hampir sampai kecemasan Hinata timbul kembali apalagi di gerbang mansion miliknya sudah dipenuhi banyak mobil. Ia melihat mobil yang biasa mengantar-jemputnya, dua mobil polisi dan mobil putih milik... ayahnya. _Heck!_

Tobirama yang mengerti situasinya menduga bahwa Hiashi mengira putri kesayangannya menghilang mengingat waktu saat ini sudah senja. Saat mobil miliknya ikut bergabung dan berhenti di kerumunan itu ia langsung dihadiahi tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya termasuk Hiashi yang sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Hinata tak langsung turun bahkan saat Tobirama sudah membukakan pintu untuknya ia hanya menatap pria itu ragu.

"Turunlah, biar aku yang bicara pada ayahmu. Selebihnya kau bisa menjelaskannya sendiri di dalam" Tobirama mulai menuntun Hinata keluar dari mobilnya.

Ketika sosok Hinata terlihat, beberapa pelayan perempuan dan seorang penjaga lelaki yang biasa mengantar Hinata menghampiri dan mulai membawanya masuk. Mereka khawatir apalagi saat mengetahui nona mereka terluka. Saat melewati ayahnya Hinata hanya menunduk dan Hiashi hanya menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya ia lipat di depan dada.

Hinata sempat menoleh sekilas ke belakang memandang Tobirama yang juga sedang mamandangnya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik gerbang besar mansionnya. Saat tatapan keduanya terputus Tobirama segera mendekati Hiashi.

"Senju—Tobirama?" Tobirama membungkuk hormat sebelum membalas panggilannya. "Hiashi-_san_"

Tobirama mulai menjelaskan bahwa ia bertemu Hinata di jalan sekitar taman kota saat Hinata mencoba menolong kucing yang hampir ditabraknya. Ia tidak mengetahui kenapa Hinata bisa ada di sana saat Hiashi menanyakannya. Ia berkata Hinata hanya berdua dengan seorang anak kecil dari panti yang kebetulan bersamanya tadi dan ia menggeleng saat Hiashi berpikir Hinata bersama orang dewasa asing yang mungkin membawanya berada di tempat itu.

"Terima kashi telah mengantarkan putriku dengan selamat" Hiashi mengakhiri.

"Bukan masalah" balas Tobirama. Setelahnya ia pamit.

Tobirama mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga saat matanya menangkap benda yang mengkilap terterpa cahaya. Berbentuk kepingan salju dengan sebuah bel yang gemerincing. Gantungan? Sepertinya ini milik Hinata, pikirnya.

Ia akan mengembalikannya nanti. Dan saat pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan irisnya melihat mobil hitam yang ia kenal, mobil yang tadi terparkir di perusahaan milik Senju. Milik Uchiha.

Ketika mobil mereka berselisihan kaca depan milik si mobil hitam terbuka. Melirik sengit Tobirama lewat kedua bola mata kelamnya. Tobirama masih sama seperti biasa, membalas tatapan itu sama dinginnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti dengan Uchiha itu tapi berurusan dengan mereka sangat merepotkan. Terlebih Uchiha prodigy itu, Uchiha Madara.

Dia licik. Itu yang Tobirama yakini.

.

.

.

**_Jack Frost © Dardanella_**

.

.

.

Hinata sudah berganti busana dengan _dress_ putih dengan aksen warna lavender dan biru. Lengannya sudah diperban dan rambutnya kepang kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya yang diikat rapi ke belakang dengan pita biru. Ia berdiri di jendela besar kamarnya dan memandang langit malam yang sekarang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Ia cemas menunggu-nunggu ayahnya masuk untuk meminta penjelasannya. Tapi dari semua itu pikirannya di dominasi oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya sehingga selama beberapa saat ia lupa akan apa saja yang akan ia bicarakan pada ayahnya nanti.

Pikirannya hanya seputaran _Jack Frost _dan Tobirama saja.

Ia berharap akan datangnya kesempatannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan pemilik iris _crimson_ itu. Saat membayangkannya tanpa sadar pipinnya merona dan tersenyum kecil tak sabar menantinya.

Begitu seterusnya sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia seketika berbalik takut-takut itu ayahnya. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega saat tahu Shizune yang memasuki kamarnya. Shizune mengatakan bahwa ayahnya menunggunya turun untuk makan malam bersama tamunya.

Mata Hinata melebar. Menebak-nebak apakah tamu itu _Jack Frost_-nya yang ayahnya undang makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mengantarkannya pulang? Entahlah yang ia tahu setelahnya ia langsung berlari keluar cepat menuruni tangga hanya untuk mendapatkan tebakannya salah.

Di ruang makan itu ia melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung dengan seorang pria berambut hitam legam panjang menempati kursi di ujung lainnya. Kedua orang itu menoleh saat menyadari keberadaannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan ayahnya memperkenalkan pria itu dengan nama...

"Hinata, kenalkan ini Uchiha Madara rekan ayah" perlahan senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum miring saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

Gelap.

Mata kelamnya seakan-akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Apalagi cara pria itu memperhatikannya dingin sama seperti Tobirama tapi pria ini diiringi aura gelap. Terlalu suram. Terlalu menenggelamkan. Berbeda dengan Tobirama yang cerah seakan ada barah dalam kubah es miliknya.

Yang ia tahu saat melihat Uchiha Madara itu mengingatkannya dengan...

_**Pitch—**_si Pembawa mimpi Buruk.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **__Tobirama? Apa yang anda pikirkan? Sangat crack bukan? Saya hanya memenuhi hasrat saya yang sangat menyukai pria Senju ini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada pair yang memasangkan Tobirama sebagai peran utama. Menurut saya dia tak kalah keren dengan para pria Uchiha, terutama Madara. Mereka semua favorit saya tapi karena kenapa di atas itulah... Saya suka matanya dan cara memandangnya. Saya ingin menjadi pertama yang menyebarkan virus Tobirama 'The Shadow Man' ini dengan Hinata pada anda yang berminat. Dan saat pertama kali saya melihat, saya langsung membayangkan __**'Jack Frost'**__ si Pemanipulasi Es dan Salju dengan si Pengguna Elemen Air 'Suiton'. Semoga berkenan!_

_._

_._

_**Jakarta, 27 Agustus 2014**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If you don't mind,**_

_**leave a comment?**_


End file.
